Dolls
by shrugoff
Summary: W dłoniach Harry'ego Draco był jak wosk; ale czy było to na pewno dobre? Kolejna mini-miniaturka. Dark!Harry.


Byli jak lalki i Draco zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Wszyscy ci ludzie, otaczający Harry'ego – tylko śmieszne kukiełki, bezwolne marionetki na jego sznurkach, potrząsane dla zabawy, przestawiane według jego woli, poruszane najdelikatniejszym z dotyków, kiedy tylko tego chciał lub kiedy było mu to na rękę. Harry mógł o tym nie wiedzieć, mógł nigdy nie zrozumieć swojej roli w tym przedstawieniu; Draco wiedział i rozumiał, wiedział i rozumiał lepiej niż ktokolwiek na świecie, i całkowicie mu to wystarczało.

Ludzkie lalki bywały zabawne albo śmieszne, i Draco odnajdywał w obserwowaniu ich śmieszności zakazaną, szaleńczą satysfakcję. Wszystkie były tak samo posłuszne; zdawały się nie dostrzegać możliwości odmówienia, gdy przewiercały je na wylot intensywnie zielone, błyszczące kpiną i bliskością oczy, a przyjemnie schrypnięty, miękki głos przedstawiał jedną z próśb, rozkazów lub żądań – z czającą się gdzieś za ścianą z cienkiego szkła groźbą, której wszyscy zdawali się nie dostrzegać.

Harry rządził niepodzielnie – ale z cienia. Nigdy nie potrzebował wychodzić poza bezpieczny mur sugestii; był jak lalkarz, który samą myślą ożywia swoje wytwory, nadając im najbardziej fantazyjne kształty i barwy. Draco wiedział, że nigdy świadomie nie pozwoliłby się pochwycić na żyłki Harry'ego; bardzo szybko udowodnił mu, że nie zapanuje nad nim, nie da mu rady, że będzie musiał zrezygnować z prób opętania go sobą. Harry starał się z tym walczyć – na początku chciał podporządkować sobie Draco siłą, złamać go, zniewolić i okiełznać. Dopiero później dotarło do niego, że on zawsze, bez względu na wszystko, wymknie się jego zabiegom, znajdując tylne wyjście w pomieszczeniu bez drzwi. Dopiero później przestał próbować, pozwalając Draco zostać jedyną wersją samego siebie, którą być potrafił.

Draco nie był nigdy z porcelany, i był pierwszym człowiekiem, który uświadomił Harry'emu, że w niektórych ludziach nie ma ani trochę ze ślicznej lalki. Rzeczywistość kłuła w oczy i bywała niewygodna – a przed Draco znajdowała się wysoka, nie do pokonania ściana z drwiny i kociej gracji, tej samej, z którą udawało się mu zawsze spadać na cztery łapy, i tej samej, z którą Harry musiał się pogodzić.

Może właśnie przez to Draco stał się tak bardzo _podatny_. Zafascynowany, niczym mały chłopiec wystawą sklepu z zabawkami, przyglądał się odgrywanemu przez Harry'ego teatrzykowi marionetek, z metafizycznym nosem przyklejonym do nieprawdziwej szyby chłonąc każde jedno półporuszenie i gest, na pamięć ucząc się pojedynczych kwestii i całych ról. Przegapił w ten sposób moment, w którym Harry zapanował nad nim tak, jakby zawsze to robił, zniewolił go i uzależnił; odebrał wolną wolę, która nigdy nie należała do Draco, i zostawił mu tylko resztki dawnej dumy, która pozwalała mu każdego dnia patrzeć w oczy swojemu odbiciu. Odebrał mu wyszstko, nie zostawiając nic – i gdy któregoś dnia Draco odkrył, co się stało, nie miał już nawet ochoty na to, by zaprotestować.

A przecież nie był jedną z marionetek Harry'ego, nigdy do końca, nigdy w to nie uwierzył; uporczywie nie pozwalał odstawić się na półkę, gdy gra zostawała przerwana, i trwał tuż obok – intensywny i irytujący, jak trucizna krążąca w żyłach. Niczym szpilka wbijana w voodoo, wywoływał fizyczny ból, choć nigdy fizycznie nie atakował. Harry nigdy też nie wyrzekł na ten temat ani słowa, wiedząc, że nawet jeśli był dla Draco tylko niszczycielską laleczką – to jego własne odbicie stanowił. Raniąc go, Draco ranił tak naprawdę samego siebie; z czasem inaczej już nawet nie potrafił.

Z całych sił walczyć zaczął dopiero wtedy, gdy uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę jest tylko lalką.

W dłoniach Harry'ego był – jeszcze nie do końca odlaną – woskową figurą, plastyczną i ciepłą, pozwalającą na dowolne kształtowanie. Tylko pozornie posiadał nad samym sobą władzę; jak zawieszony na sznurkach, pozwalał Harry'emu na wszystko, na co tylko miał ochotę; na co obaj mieli ochotę, boże, przecież to było takie oczywiste! Draco walczył coraz rozpaczliwiej, próbując z całych sił zerwać się z żyłek, walczył, bo tracił własną wolę i przeistaczał się w cień; bo Harry stał się dla niego tym, czym lalkarz jest dla lalki, odkrywając w nim wciąż nowe strony, modelując go i nadając mu zupełnie nowy, zadziwiający kształt i formę, której miał nie ujrzeć nikt poza nim jednym. Walczył, bo stanowiło to o tym, kim był, i nie potrafił inaczej.

* * *

><p>Harry nigdy nie pozwolił Draco odczuć ciężaru właściwego władzy, jaką nad nim posiadał. Zachowując bezpieczny dystans, nie zacieśniając więzów i trzymając się zawsze gdzieś z boku, dawał mu złudne poczucie odrębności i indywidualności; wyimaginowany, egzotyczny ogród w środku szklanej kuli.<p>

A jednak Draco _był __wolny_. Gdyby chciał – mógłby odejść. Mógłby, ale obaj zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że _musiałby wrócić_. Jak mały chłopiec przechodzący codziennie obok wystawy sklepu z zabawkami: zawsze, za każdym razem przystający przed szybą i z zapartym tchem wpatrujący się w to, od czego go dzieliła, mimo że widział ten obraz już tysiąc razy.

Draco miał nigdy nie pogodzić się z tym, kim – czym – się stał, samoistnie, jakby zostało to postanowione gdzieś poza nim i odgórnie mu narzucone. Harry mógł tylko obserwować z boku jego bezsilną walkę – _może__ nie, __a __jednak__ tak_ – obserwować i nic więcej; choć przecież przedstawienie, w którym Draco grał główną rolę, miało swoje zakończenie. To zakończenie w całości znał tylko Harry, i uczył swojego kochanka jego roli, wciąż od nowa łamiąc go i składając, za każdym razem tak samo dumny ze swojego mistrzowskiego dzieła. Lalka była idealna.

I tylko czasem, gdy niszczył ją po raz kolejny, całkiem ludzko pękało Harry'emu serce.


End file.
